Sálvame del Abismo
by LemonMind
Summary: La vida era dura para Bella Swan, un padrastro golpeador, una madre que se deja maltratar, pero todo parece empezar a cambiar cuando el chico de pelo cobrizo comienza las clases en la Secundaria de Forks. ¿Podrá Bella dejar que ese chico perfecto la ayude o ganaran sus prejuicios?. Rated M por violencia y futuras escenas fuertes.
1. Prologo

Sálvame del Abismo

Termine de cepillarme el cabello y apague mi grabador, era la mejor canción de Rammstein, pero debía ir a ese estupido colegio. Me puse los borcegos color negros algo gastados y baje.

- Mam… –no termine de decirlo ya que mi madre se encontraba en el piso llorando- lo volvió a hacer, ¿verdad? –suspire y trate de levantarla.

-¡SUELTAME! –Su mirada llena de odio me hizo retroceder –Vete al colegio

Suspire, agarre la mochila del suelo y sin mirar atrás me dirigí hacia la puerta. Unos ruidos fuertes y ya muy conocidos se escuchaban desde el sofá,- _estupido – _pensé. Mi madre es una estupida, dejar que esa basura le pegue. Ya vería que hacer con el.

Las cuadras hasta el instituto fueron tranquilas, lo mismo de siempre, las chicas al verme se me alejaban, eso era genial, no les convenía acercarse a mi, o terminarían muy mal. Llegue al colegio rápidamente, y cruce el estacionamiento del instituto, me encamine directo a mi clase, ya que la profesora llegaba rápido, vería a la pandilla luego.

Aula 16, como todas las mañanas, me senté en el maldito banco de enfrente, no entendía porque me sentaban ahí, si mis notas eran dentro de todo buenas, suspire y deje la mochila sobre el banco, acomode bien mis mangas, no quería dejar ni un centímetro de mi piel descubierta. Alise las arrugas de mi polera y acomode el cuello.

- ¡buenos días alumnos! –La profesora Collín entro- Swan, párese si no quiere recibir un castigo –me levante, no podía tener otro castigo mas- Tienen un compañero nuevo, alumno, pueden tomar asiento. Preséntate –la profesora miro al chico que tenia a su lado, iba a tenderle un pañuelo para que se limpie la baba – yo soy la profesora Collin –le sonrió y yo bufe.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años y nos mudamos con mi familia de Inglaterra –sonrió de forma seductora.

-Puede tomar asiento… veo que solo Swan no comparte el banco… se sentara con ella –la profesora bajo la vista a una libreta que le entrego el Ken mientras el se sentaba a mi lado- ¡Maravilloso! Hace mucho tiempo que no veía calificaciones de esta índole.

El le sonrió arrogante y se sentó a mi lado, saque una birome negra y mi libreta, ignorando a mi compañero y comencé a garabatear el margen de la hoja. La profesora dicto unas actividades que copie de forma desprolija en la hoja, y seguí haciendo dibujitos. No tenia ese estupido libro, así que debía ir a la biblioteca cuando tocase el timbre del almuerzo.

-Hola –una voz melosa me susurro –Me llamo Edward, ¿y tu? –bufe, genial ahora quería hacer sociales.

-Me llamo Isabella –susurre cortante girando mi cara para mirarlo. Era tan endemoniadamente lindo, ese pelo cobrizo revuelto le daba un aspecto rebelde, su piel era blanca como la leche y sus ojos de un perfecto color verde. Debía ser un niño bien mas, su apariencia lo decía todo.

-¿Hacemos la actividad juntos? –susurro sacando el libro rápidamente de abajo del banco.

-No, gracias –dije en un tono de burla y toco el timbre, aproveche y salí del salón.

_-Es media rara, no deberías acercarte a ella –_reconocí la voz de Jessica y bufe.

Así era como todo el colegio me veía, generalmente, de las chicas solo recibía críticas, palabras hirientes y varias bromas pesadas, y claro, los chicos no se me acercaban, lo que era algo bueno para mí. Llegue al salón de Física y me senté en el primer banco de la fila ubicada al lado de la ventana.

Era muy linda la vista desde ahí, se lograba ver a la perfección el bosque frondoso, mi refugio. Mire hacia la puerta cuando escuche mucho murmullo, allí venían, Jessica y Lauren prendidas como dos garrapatas del Ken, y por la cara de el, no parecía estar pasándola muy bien. Detrás venia la regente.

-Chicos, se les informa de que el profesor Smith no dará hoy su clase, esta hora, la tendrán libre –sin decir mas, la regente, se fue como vino.

Decidí ir a la biblioteca a terminar las actividades de la clase anterior, debía llevar una buena nota a casa o me iría muy mal. Tome mi mochila y camine fuera del salón. Cuando me disponía a salir, Lauren, Jessica y Molly se interpusieron en mi camino, dejando al nuevo detrás de ellas.

-¿A donde crees que vas? –Chillo Jessica – ¿No me ves que estoy jaca? ¿Acaso tenemos que juntar dinero y pagarte un bastón blanco para la próxima?

Bufe y la esquive, no tenia muchas ganas de hablar

-Te estoy hablando estupida –pataleo y grito como una nenita.

Pase por al lado del cobrizo y lo mire con odio, gracias a el, me molestarían mas que antes. _Idiotas_

Me puse los auriculares y camine por el largo pasillo, doble en el final de este y ahí estaba, mi segundo refugio. Entre a la biblioteca y mire al chico de no mas de 24 años de edad. Saque los auriculares de mis oídos.

- Hola John –susurre, hablar con chicos, se me hacia algo difícil.

- Hola Isabella, ¿Qué libro puedo ofrecerte? –el chico levanto la vista de la pila de libros que tenia por ordenar y me miro.

- Necesito el libro de Biología de 4to año –lo mire mientras el lo busco en la pila de libros y me lo dio. Volví a ponerme los auriculares y me encamine hasta la mesa mas cercana. Una chica que estaba en la punta, me miro de arriba abajo y rodó sus ojos. La ignore.

No era mucha tarea por suerte, así que en menos de media hora la haría. Hice lo las rápido que pude la tarea, y como había dicho, justo media hora había tardado. Me levante y junte mis cosas. Entregue el libro y salí de la biblioteca.

En mis auriculares sonaba un tema de Metallica y a mí alrededor todos estaban en sus respectivas clases. Miraba por las ventanas a las personas del interior de esas habitaciones, parecían tan… relajadas, sin ningún tipo de problema. Los envidiaba, ojala algún día yo pudiese estar así.

Salí del colegio y rodee el edificio, hasta un hueco que había entre medio del baño de mujeres y la sala de limpieza. El clima estaba horrendo, hacia muchísimo frío, pero eso, no importaba.

- Isa, pensé que no ibas a venir

Allí estaba, mi "juntada" los peores chicos del colegio, pero, que mas daba ¿verdad? Ya no tenia nada para perder. Me acerque a ella y chocamos las manos.

- ¿Y los demás? –era extraño no ver a Michael, Lorry, Krey y Sasha aquí

- Creo que no pudieron safarse de la clase –encogió sus hombros haciendo un gesto de que no importaba –¿Una seca?

Me encogí de hombros y acepte, uno no me haría nada, solo me relajaría un poco. Tome el cigarro de marihuana y lo puse entre mis labios, le di una pitada de el y sonreí. Bueno, dos tampoco harían nada, así que repetí la acción y le devolví el cigarro.

-Perra, el viernes por la noches habrá una fiesta en lo de Krey, sus viejos se van a pasar el fin de semana en la casa de su abuela en Seattle y bueno, ya lo conoces ¿contamos con vos?

-Yo... Este... No lo se Sonya... debería ver que pica en mi casa –suspire sabiendo que no me dejarían salir y que seguro por preguntar, me ligaría una linda bofetada.

- Intenta va a haber de todo, marihuana, cocaína, éxtasis, cerveza y lo mas importante, muchos chicos –se relamió los labios, era una puta.

- Ok ok, haré lo posible para ir –la marihuana estaba haciendo algo de efecto y me sentía relajada, como si flotase.

RIIIIIIIIIIN

- Sonya, nos vemos en el almuerzo –le guiñe el ojo, me hizo un gesto con la mano y me fui.

Camine rápido hasta el aula 14, Matemática, con el profesor Evans. Era el único que veía más allá de mi apariencia y me trataba como a una persona normal, suspire y entre al aula.

Todos se giraron a verme, Jessica se encontraba en mi asiento, a un lado del nuevo, se río y los demás la acompañaron, puse los ojos en blanco y me dirigí a mi asiento. La hueca se levanto de mala gana y paso por al lado mío empujándome, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y que de mi mochila, salieran todos mis útiles. Una sinfonía horrible empezó, sus risas burlonas e hirientes, pero no iba a dejar que me afecte.

- Te ayudo –dijo una voz suave y con una tonada entraña

- Puedo sola Ken –dije bruscamente y juste todo si no mas, tampoco tenia demasiado, una carpeta con hojas, una birome, corrector, lápiz, goma, regla y saca puntas, el muy maldito, no había sido capas de comprarme nada mas. Me avergoncé de mis útiles al ver al lado mío la gran y completa cartuchera de mi compañero de banco. Suspire y me senté justo a tiempo para que el profesor entrase al aula.

- Buenos días –dijo con su voz gruesa –Veo que hay un alumno nuevo ¿Su nombre?

- Edward

- Perfecto, ¿Esta al día con la carpeta? – Lo miro sobre sus lentes y mi compañero asintió- Magnifico, Hoy veremos… Swan ¿le paso algo?

- No profesor –susurre

- Tiene los ojos rojos

- _Deja el faasoo _– grito alguno de atrás. Metiches.

- No digan bobadas ¿Salio al patio señorita? –Asentí –Ven, ahí tienen, siempre hay una explicación lógica para todo. Bueno, comencemos con la clase.

Suspire aliviada, pero senti una fuerte mirada sobre mi. Voltee y lo vi, sus intensos ojos color esmeraldas me miraban con desaprobación. Rodee los ojos y mire hacia el frente. Estaba algo mareada. Nota mental: no volver a fumar antes de entrar a clases.

- ¿Fumas marihuana? –dijo con un tono extraño en la voz

- Eso no te incumbe. –dije cortando la conversación

- Bueno, hagan las parejas para el trabajo –dijo el profesor sentándose.

Genial, en menos de 30 segundos todas las chicas, pero todas, estaban alrededor del banco, pidiéndole a… como se llame que sea su compañero. Lo mire divertida mientras el se apretaba el puente de la nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

- Chicas chicas, déjenlo respirar –rió el profesor –Elegiré yo a su pareja. Déjenme pensar… mmm… Con Swan.

- ¿Que? No, profesor, yo siempre hago los trabajos sola

- Entonces esta vez, lo hará con un compañero.

Alguien golpeo la puerta. Entro la rectora con cara de fastidio.

- Chicos, hoy no tendrán mas horario luego del almuerzo por junta de directivos –bufo y con un gesto de cabeza se disculpo con el profesor y se fue. Siempre tan simpática Morgan, bueno, con ese nombre tampoco, tampoco podía esperar algo mejor, tenia nombre de bruja de película de Disney. Sonreí mentalmente y el timbre sonó.

Toco el timbre y guarde todo rápido y me levante de un salto, debía llegar si o si en 15 minutos o terminaría todo mal. Pasaba por delante del banco cuando una tibia y suave mano toma mi muñeca. Me sobresalte, me aleje como si su tacto quemase y se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, no pude evitar mirarlo con terror. Me miro sorprendido y rápidamente vino a mi lado.

- ¿Estas bien?

Agradecí que nadie estuviese en el aula, inhale y exhale. Asentí.

- ¿Cuándo nos juntamos? –volvió a preguntar.

Me encogí de hombros y pensé por un momento.

- Mañana arreglamos, debo irme –hable lo mas rápido que puse, y salí del salón dejando a ese bello Ken atrás.

* * *

**Hooola! Aca les traigo una nueva historia... espero que les guste y me puedan dejar su critica (Buena o mala) en los comentarios :D**


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 2:

Entre a casa agitada y deje la mochila en el piso, me asome a la cocina y vi el reloj. Perfecto, llegue puntual, correr 15 cuadras valió la pena. No había nadie, eso era bueno. Lleve la mochila a mi habitación. Me tire en la cama e instintivamente lleve mi mano a mi muñeca. Suspire. Ese estupido Ken era demasiado lindo, y seductor y... Basta Isabella. Bufe por lo estupida que era, como si ese lindo chico fuese a mirarme a mi, la chica mas andrajosa, la que viene de la peor familia de todas y la que no tiene un mísero centavo. Hice una mueca y sacudí la cabeza.

Me levante cuando sentí la puerta de entrada abrirse, comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Junte coraje y salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y me lo encontré, ahí estaba, ebrio, como siempre.

- Isabeeella querida –dijo Phil con su asquerosa voz, hice una mueca –ven aquí – retuve el aire y no me moví del lugar –Pendeja idiota, te dije que vinieses accaa –se tambaleo hasta llegar hasta el primer escalón y tomarme del pelo.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Phil! –sollozaba e intentaba alejarme de su tacto.

- No limpiaste ni hiciste nada –me tiro al suelo y yo, intente alejarme hasta el rincón de la encimera, haciéndome una bolita y llorando –Te mereces un buen castigo pendeja mal criada –gruño y grito tirando el florero de arriba de la mesa en mi dirección. Grite del susto al oír el estallido.

Vino hasta donde estaba y me volvió a tomar del pelo, tirando mi cara hacia arriba. Me propino una bofetada, muy fuerte, que seguro me dejaría una horrible marca. La puerta de entrada volvió a golpear.

- ¿Qué pasa acá? –Grito mi mama horroriza, como si esta escena fuese nueva. Toque mi nariz, sangraba, gemí de dolor al tocarme la mejilla –Isabella, vete a tu cuarto –dijo mi mama temerosa cuando Phil se levanto del piso. Me puse a su lado, no quería dejarla sola con el – ¡Ándate carajo!

Subí corriendo mientras escuchaba golpes provenientes de la cocina, aunque mis sollozos apenas me permitían escuchar lo que pasaba. Y sin darme cuenta, Morfeo me abrigo en sus brazos y yo... me deje llevar.

POV Edward

Ese día había sido algo extraño, suspire y me baje de mi Volvo. Le puse la alarme y entre a mi casa. Al rato, llegaron mis hermanos Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie. Claro, las clases se suspendían para todos. Camine a la cocina para saludar a mama.

- Hola ma –le sonreí.

Esme, era la luz de mis ojos, era por la que daba todo, y a pesar de no ser mi madre biológica, siempre había dado todo por nosotros y por hacer que fuésemos la familia mas unida.

- Hola bebe, prepare el almuerzo, ahora se los sirvo –sonrió ampliamente.

- No tengo hambre, estoy muy cansado, me iré a acostar –susurre y mama me miro extrañada, era raro que no comiese.

Subí hasta mi alcoba, mientras escuchaba las risas y comentarios de mis hermanos. Entre a mi habitación y puse algo de música, Vivaldi, para relajarme. Me senté en mi escritorio, agarre mi lápiz y una hoja y me puse a dibujar, dejando volar mi imaginación.

Al cabo de una hora mire mi dibujo terminado, sintiendo como mi mandíbula se desencajada. Había dibujado a Isabella, mi compañera de banco. Gruñí e hice el dibujo un bollo, arrepintiéndome al instante, así que lo desenmarañe y lo mire. La recordé.

Era hermosa. Tenía una mirada triste, atormentada. Recordé como había reaccionado ante mi toque. Algo ocultaba, y yo me iba a encargar de saberlo y ayudarla. Pedía a gritos ayuda.

-Pedazo de horrendo, ¿vamos a jugar videos juegos? –Entro Emmet, como siempre son tocar la puerta, di vuelta el dibujo y lo deje en el escritorio, asentí resignado y baje.

Esperaba con ansias que sea mañana, para poder verla. Todo el día paso frente a mis ojos en cámara rápida, cuando me quise acordar, estaba acostado a oscuras, mirando el techo intentando dormí, así que, me deje llevar por la noche y al cabo de unos 15 minutos, me dormí.

* * *

**Hooola! Miiles de perdoones! Se me habian mezclado los nombres de los capitulos y lo repeti! Aca les dejo el capitulo que iba luego del Prologo! Espero que lo disfruten! Las quieroo! (Esta semana actualizare TODAS mis historias) Agradeceria que dejen su Review opinando sobre la historia y si les gusta!**

**Besootes!**

**Vanii :D**


End file.
